full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashia Nazarath
Ashia Nazarath a Devil and is the eldest daughter of six sisters, as well as the first-born daughter of the mighty Lucifer Nazarath, and baby sister to Zechs Nazarath. Known as the Devil Princess, her fury is often matched by her kindness and compassion. A raven-haired beauty, she takes a keen interest in Lite Gamoris, attempting to make him her Pawn in her family, but inadvertently making him a Nephilim instead. Taking responsibility for him, she lets him move in to her apartment to help him out with his new life. And in the process falls in love with him. Characteristics *'Name': Ashia Nazarath *'Aliases': The Devil Princess, Lady Nazarath, the Princess of Darkness *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Raven Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': golden yellow (in both forms) *'Likes': Her family and peerage/friends, Lite Gamoris (love interest), cheesecake (doesn’t gain a pound while eating it), flying *'Dislikes': Lucifer, anyone messing with her friends, Didoria and Shalaba, any enemies at all, her family embarrassing her in front of Lite (sisters especially), love rivals, Nasse (formerly) *'Family': Lord Nazarath (father), Lady Nazarath (mother), Zechs Nazarath (older brother), 6 sisters Appearance Casual Devil Form Rider/Battle Attire Background Ashia is the daughter and second child of the Nazarath Family. She became the heir after her brother, Zechs, became the Satan Malbojeiah, losing his right as heir to the house. After being announced as the heiress of the Nazarath Clan, Ashia was eventually placed into an engagement with Rizner Phoenix. When she was a child, she was attacked by a dog for making fun of it, which caused her to have a strong fear of dog ever since. Just seeing imagery of a dog is enough to trigger her fear, as shown when she gets frightened seeing her clan's mascot which is a dog. Some time in her childhood, she met with Lite Gamoris in the park, where he had found a four-leaf clover. Wanting one of her own, the two spent a great deal of time, though came up short. However, Lite gave her his four-leaf clover, making her very happy. Then something happened neither two expected: a red ladybug landed on Lite’s finger, and then flew over to Ashia’s. Lite smiled, saying that when a ladybug lands on someone finger and flies on another’s they’re connected. Ashia smiled at that, saying she was happy to be connected to him, kissing his cheek, as she ran off when she was being called to go home, both sharing a first kiss from one another. Prior to the story, Ashia reincarnated Nathan Kinderson, Konoka Toujoe, and Casper Vandler as members of her peerage. Ashia had met them each in heart-breaking circumstances: Nathan from being a failed experiment in the St. Arthur Order, Konoka after her brother rescued her from being executed from being a Yuki-Onna, leaving her under her care, and Casper killed by Heretic Hunters. She entered St. Peter’s Academy a year before the story along with Nathan, Konoka, Casper, Sona, and Kitsune, reviving the abolished Occult Research Club which is used as a base for her servants and became its president. During her first year, she was unaware that she and Lite had gone to the same school until his sophomore year. When she learned of his family’s history and his current condition, she vowed to make him a member of her peerage to give him a better life. However, that same day, he attempted to commit suicide by throwing himself off the Empire State building. Terrified and shocked, Ashia almost got spotted being scene just to fly up to him and quickly reincarnate him into a Devil, unaware that his guardian Angel had the same idea, and quickly reincarnated an Ace card into him, thus both girls’ piece and card transforming him into a new generation of Nephilim. Though what she and Nasse didn’t know was that the two were seen as blurs by two of Lite’s classmates: She later saves him from Rayna and her partner Fallen Angel, while he was being attacked while trying to figure out what was going on with him. Badly injured and in need of medical assistance, she brings him back to his house and spends the night healing his injuries, along with Nasse. The next day after school, she introduces Lite to her other servants as well as welcoming him as the newest member of her group, though most of the time she and Nasse are in conflict with one another, stating that he is an Angel or a Devil. Though both are confused when they see his wings as a mix of both. Some time after Lite’s aunt kills herself and his uncle hypnotized to confess his crimes, he is brought into her apartment villa to live there. She saves him a second time from Freed Salazar along with the other members of the Occult Research Club. When Lite goes to the abandoned church to rescue Charlotte Midland, Ashia helps Lite indirectly by defeating six of Rayna's Fallen Angel allies before she attempted to terminate Rayna herself. Of course that was when Death appeared revealing Lite’s true nature as a Nephilim, as well as his attempt to kill both him and Rayna; her for her crimes against the Fallen, and Lite just for existing. Though with convincing from Lite, as well as the Council rebuking both sentences, Death allowed the two to live. It was then that the angel Rubel revealed that Charlotte had been a reincarnated Angel much to everyone’s surprise. Personality Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Devils Category:Nazarath Family Category:Parabellum Category:Lite's Love Interests